The Revelations of a Warrior
by DarkSoul26
Summary: The origins of the Warrior of Light is unknown, mysterious. Until his story is told after a cataclysm which took place 100 years ago. The prophecy has been fulfilled for the Warrior to set things right, and Cid, his lost mentor, tells all. This is a fic based on the original FF along with the style of the underrated game, Crystalis.


**A/N: As I've previously mentioned, I'm not much of a Warrior of Light fan. However, I did have this dream awhile back about him, so I'd thought I'd give it a try with this one-shot. Heck, this is my very first one-shot, so please be easy. It's kinda like a mash-up with the original Final Fantasy, with a touch of a Crystalis-esque style. Hope you all enjoy this short, though emotional fic.**

* * *

The demon, Chaos, was the culprit for bringing the peaceful world to ruin. It didn't happen overnight, however. In fact, it took nearly a century for everything to turn inside out. The evil lord led his forces during the century-long war, and everyone and everything were dying all around. The world suffered so much damage, that its axis shifted and a new evolution happened. All of the survivng creatures began to mutate and wreak havoc to the remaining inhabitants. What was worse was that Chaos awakened the four Elemental Archfiends. The despot of Earth, Lich; the Autarch of Fire, Marilith; the mighty fiend of Water, Kraken; and the powerful fiend of Wind, Tiamat.

Never wanting to repeat their mistakes, everyone worked together to build an enormous tower in the sky. Most of the people lived there for a century, while others attempted, and failed, to rebuild their once-destroyed lives. Their lands were still in peril and once the tower was activated, it foretold a prophecy made by the sage of Cornelia and the oldest survivor, Lukahn. A Warrior of Light was awakened to put an end to the conflict, once and for all.

With his total amnesia, he never knew about his past, his family, his true home, or his origins. He never felt close to anyone, except Cid of the Lufaine, who actually looked exactly like him, though older. And Princess Sarah of Cornelia. He was also sort of a father figure to him, giving life advice and various skills. While the Princess gave encouragement and also...love, which he'd never felt before.

With many people by his side, including the other two's upmost support, he stopped at nothing to uphold his duties; regardless of how dire and dangerous they were.

With a grunt, the Warrior woke up inside the entrance of Chaos' Lair. Even though it was only a few minutes, he felt he slept forever. As his eyes cleared, he sat up slowly and surveyed the damage.

Before he was knocked out, there was an explosion. He was attempting to save Cid who wandered here without the Warrior knowing it. Alas, he wasn't able to do so. It all started when the Warrior found him, just inside the enemy's stronghold.

"Cid!" the Warrior was running toward him, but he raised an arm.

"Stay back!" he said in a stern tone. "I can feel him...Chaos is near. He's planning something to stop us from progressing. He's very cunning when it comes to his tricks."

Unlike Cid, the Warrior hardly felt anything. Everything was dark and quiet. He did sense Chaos, but not exactly what Cid was worried about.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"We must use extreme caution. We have to end this now!"

"We? You're not expecting to fight him, are you?" he said with worry.

Before he got his answer, the ground started to shake. Then at the tunnel ahead, something started to glow. And it was aiming toward the Warrior.

"Look out!" Cid knocked him out of the way before it shot out a volley of hellfire. He instantly conjured the White Magic Wind spell, Aero, to block the onslaught, but he knew it, he wouldn't hold it for long. He started to weaken when his strength was giving away.

"Warrior of Light! This is your chance! Go now, I'll take care of this monstrosity. Fight Chaos without me, you must leave! Hurry!"

"No! I can't! You're the strongest person I know. I can't do this without you."

"You must! Trust me. It's the only way!"

The Warrior then had a dilemma, and not much time to make a decision. All his life, he experienced nothing but death and war. That was all he knew. The war had been raging for 100 years, yet he wasn't there to spare anyone's lives until recently. He realized the prices the people paid to keep themselves alive, through the loss and pain they had suffered. He couldn't possibly let this happen to Cid; not now, not ever.

The Warrior charged toward it and raised his shield as well. For an instant, there was a flash of light as he made contact. Like Cid, he too was having a hard time repelling it. With all his strength he used his shield to shoot out a volley of hallowed light, which weakened the unknown enemy.

Suddenly, it started to illuminate. The Warrior immediately lowered his shield and looked in shock. As they were about to turn away, both the Warrior and Cid were caught in the explosion.

As he came to, the Warrior kept moaning his name, hoping he'd still be alive somewhere.

"Warrior..."

His eyes shot wide as he heard Cid call him. His voice was really faint, indicating that he didn't have much time to live. The Warrior frantically searched in every pile of debris, assuming he was trapped beneath it. He eventually uncovered his face, and Cid choked on the dust filling his throat.

"Oh, thank the goddess."

"Is...is that you?" Cid spoke, with hardly any energy to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, Cid. I'm here," the Warrior whispered as he knelt.

Cid's breathing became more rampant. The heavy rocks punctured his lungs, and his chest was in so much pain. The Warrior tried to calm him down some. "Cid, I'll go get help. We'll return to Cornelia, and-"

"No...There's no time for me anymore. I've...served my purpose as a guide..." He suddenly coughed, almost startling the Warrior amongst the silence.

"You mustn't talk. Save your strength, Cid."

He turned his head toward him. "Warrior...you must...hear this. I have a few confessions I want to make." He took a few deep breaths and talked again. He knew that what he was about to give him would be very tragic.

"You're...You were not the only one chosen to end this conflict. There were three others, just like you. Who awoke...the same time you did."

"If I wasn't the only one...how come I've never met them?"

"You did. But they weren't the same. They were all defeated by Chaos and his minions. They each had different capabilities and they stuck together through thick and thin...Then they've fallen. As they did...Chaos used them to feed his archfiends. Each one more powerful than the last. You fought them, Warrior...twice."

He gasped, his skin was very pale, and he felt his heart ache. How could he do such a thing?

"Wait-If there were four archfiends, and three other warriors fell prey to them...who was the last one?"

"Ahh...it's quite saddening. He was the one you fought before. The others you fought twice, but this one was the most powerful. That was why he was so strong compared to the others. You see, when Chaos watched you defeat the fiend of Earth, he wanted to make them tougher. How he did it was unforgivable. His archfiends absorbed their powers, making them more of a threat. And the last one, Tiamat, combined them, making him the most fatal creation of all. You...were the lucky one who didn't go through this painful process. After you defeated them, excepting Tiamat, their souls were freed and reunited inside you."

That was why they said "Thank you" to me, the Warrior thought.

"I...I..."

"Don't get upset. It wasn't your fault. But...there is more." Cid coughed again, then he continued after the Warrior softened him. "You've been hit with setback after setback since you were different from many villagers. You hardly fitted in until they found out who you were and what you were capable of. But Sarah saw you differently after you rescued her. You both personally became attached with each other. But she knew that you were one of a kind; however, she didn't want to say it because she didn't want to embarrass you."

The Warrior remembered what Sarah said to him. He was different than everyone else, and she somehow knew that.

"You were unique because...you're not human. And neither were the three warriors."

"...What?" the Warrior could barely talk.

"You had no memory, not even a name to call your own. You had no life until you awoke in that cave. Lukahn made the legend of your coming. You were our last hope because...I...created you...and the others." He then touched his face as he whispered. "Always have faith not in what you are, but who you are..."

"Cid? Cid!" The Warrior watched him close his eyes after he said his final words. He realized now that he wasn't born in this world, but created. All this time he was used as a mere tool. Nevertheless, Cid was his creator. And the Warrior was there to carry on his wish to end Chaos' reign for good. With new determination, and a broken heart he vowed to continue what Cid and his fallen pawns have started. He then reminisced all the times in which Cid was not just his maker, but a true parent as well.

"Father..." He laid him to rest before he pressed on to defeat Chaos.

* * *

"So you've come." A deep voice was heard through a darkened area. The Warrior saw a demon sitting on a large throne with four muscular arms, red soul-piercing eyes, a long tail, fangs, humongous bat-like wigs, and three sets of horns protruding from his head. At last, he finally met the representation of evil himself, Chaos.

The Warrior nodded in acknowledgement. Then the behemoth spoke.

"Warrior of Light, I shall tell you something before you perish. A hundred years ago, I've driven this rigid world into its own destruction, causing civilization to be destroyed. As it happened, life started to take a new form. The World of Ruin came to be and every living thing has transformed into blood-thirsty organisms. And the Elemental Fiends have been awakened, devastating everything in sight. However, there were still survivors who have defied my rule. As most of them soared above the world like cowards, Cid created four Warriors to set it into balance, fortelling the old coot, Lukahn. But the best part was...they weren't human. Which means they were puppets, who never had a will of their own...not even you."

"You're wrong. Cid did make us, but we still made our own decisions, chose our own paths. We were only here because we were destined to restore peace again. We may not have been born, but at least we...and I, had a purpose," the Warrior said defensively.

"Yes...and your purpose was to be mere tools of war. You each had no life, no meaning, no past. So why did you do it? Because you followed orders? Hmph...pitiful. Regardless, your efforts would be all for naught. What would happen if you'd ever defeat me? Do you think life would return, be given a second chance? Only the miserable humans will survive, while the rest of the world would still be torn. There will be nothing left. True, evil will be vanquished, and all of life affected by it would die out. But needless to say, it shall stay this way forever. Dark and barren...

"The bottom line is, I started this conflict. And you would finish it...after my demise. Indeed, you are the tool of war I've been longing to have. The true force of darkness, the ruthless Manikin that Cid created. A mere prototype without a heart or a soul. Who grew stronger and more valuable with each battle won!"

"You're lying!" the Warrior shouted.

Chaos' voice softened. "Of course...you would prevent this disaster...If you would join me, that is." He sneered and made a belly laugh.

"NEVER!" The Warrior, in his rage, slashed the demon's chest. He felt no pain, but he did feel his cut starting to bleed. He looked down, examined the wound with his fingers, and roared.

"Blood!" Then he paused and spoke in his fury. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you. A pathetic little tool! I offered you forgiveness, and this is how you return the favor! You are all selfish, self-centered beings and you...shall...pay!"

The battle between the Warrior and Chaos was nothing anyone would process. A demi-god facing a mere mortal who's not actually human. A fight that was so unsurmountable that it would live on through the millenias, if anyone would be crazy enough to believe it.

Questions began racing through the Warrior's mind as he faced Death itself.

Is Chaos right? Would the world not recover after this moment? Is this my true self, as a tool of destruction? Was this mission all a lie?

When he felt his energy leave him, as if he couldn't fight anymore, he made one last daring move. The Warrior stabbed Chaos directly into his heart. Just then, the Warrior and Chaos had a brief moment, staring into each other's eyes, almost as if they were looking into their souls.

He quickly retreated his blade and watched his nemesis falter. Chaos fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding heart. The cave started to collapse shortly afterward. Before the Warrior disappeared in a flash of light, he said his final speech. "The war...has finally come...to an end..."

The Warrior ended up outside of Chaos' Lair. While the demon was suffering from his own demise, so was his den. It was finally over, the century-long war has finally come to a close. He took a deep sigh of relief as he watched the cave turn into rubble. But something was still on his mind...Chaos' words.

"What would happen if you'd ever defeat me? The world would still be torn. There will be nothing left."

Sure enough, he was right. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but endless, deserted wastelands. All of the vegetation was dead, there was no wildlife roaming the fields. It was like going through an infinite desert. Everything was silent and there was no life.

Is this my reward? I defeated Chaos and ended the war, and the world is still destroyed? This is nothing but...true darkness, the Warrior thought.

He then reminisced of Cosmos and how she perished thanks to the God of Discord. Then he remembered Firion's dream of wanting a world filled with flowers, where there is always peace and no fighting. Because in a broken world, nothing grows back...

"C-Cosmos...If only you were here..." He choked on a sob as he sunk to his knees. He felt like his body weighed like ten Behemoths, and he felt his body shaking and breaking out in a cold sweat.

He lost all hope, all feeling. Nothing mattered to him now.

He even ignored his screaming conscience when he took off his helmet, and set it in front of him. He even laid out his possessions all around him, even his Gil.

"This...is my last stand..." He started to shed some tears and took out his sword. "I must...end this..."

Suddenly, thunder crashed and grey clouds started to gather. Then there was a huge downpour, almost as if countless angels were weeping. He pointed the holy blade toward his heart and with his hands still quivering, he could barely hold on to it. He squeezed his eyes shut and made a few tries to stab himself but then...a shrill voice stopped him. She was pushing his hands and the blade away.

"No!" That voice belonged to Sarah. Little did he knew, he was a few yards away from Cornelia Castle.

The Warrior was still struggling, trying to escape from the princess' grip. "I...must...do this..."

"I won't let you! You're the only friend I've ever had. The world would never be the same without you...and neither will I..." She was sobbing her eyes out when her voice started to crack. She can't possibly lose the Warrior. He was her all-time hero, her idol, her knight in shining armor. How could it be that this shining knight was plunging his way into darkness?

"Warrior...Please, stop!"

"I'm..a tool...It's like what Chaos said...I'm nothing but an asset for destruction and evil...I've sacrificed everything...!"

"I'm begging you...please trust me. You're not what you think you are. Even though everything's dead, there'll still be life. Give it some time..."

His head drooped as he dropped his sword. How could he possibly escape from his sorrow if he can't take his own life?

"Warrior...I need you to be strong, as you always have been. I want you to...look me in the eyes and say that you'll stay with me. I know how you must be feeling, having no home of your own with no support, no one to look up to. But you still have me...I mean...if you would slain yourself you won't have a peaceful life you've always wanted," she begged, but the Warrior didn't budge. She cuffed his chin and forcibly raised it.

"Please...for the sake of Cosmos...look at me."

He slowly opened them and saw Sarah with her blood-red eyes and her ashen face underneath his eyelids.

"Sar..ah..." He almost sounded like a full-fledged zombie remembering its lost love.

She hugged and squeezed him, trying to soothe him under her embrace. And he still didn't come around. He held her hand loosely as she led him back to his so-called home.

Later that night, the castle was heavily guarded. Foot soldiers were at almost every chamber. The Lord and Lady of Cornelia decreed for the Warrior to be under lockdown, until he was willing to become the strong, just person they once knew.

* * *

While most of the noblemen were asleep, however, the Warrior somehow managed to get past the wary guardsmen. He was climbing down his tower without ease as he walked away from the constant restrictions he endured. He was still not wearing his helmet, even his armor and weapons were confiscated.

In the distance he saw an old, bare tree. He walked to it and use a rope he managed to take. After he made a very tight noose, he tossed it over and pulled it tight. Still wearing his vacant look, he never spoke a word before he was about to do the unthinkable.

As he was stepping closer, the front of his foot felt something soft and tender. It almost felt like skin belonging to a newborn bird. Sure enough it was, and it was crying for help. He noticed that it must've fallen out from its nest.

A nest? That means its mother must be here. If so, then there is still life! he thought.

He then started to hear a robin crying for its chick. She was too weak, that she couldn't carry it back up to its home. With a warm heart, he picked it up and looked at the helpless baby. After a few minutes it calmed down, knowing that it was in safe hands.

He slowly nodded and gently placed it in the nest. The robin treaded to it and nuzzled its chick, for the first time they were reunited. The Warrior watched the small family with glee. He almost felt the same way when he was first taken into Cornelia. He now had a home, a family. And even though he can't remember his own past, he can always start his life with a new one.

Just then the robin flew away. The Warrior continued to gaze into the nest. It never saw any type of animal so happy, so loved. He realized now that not all of nature was always evil.

After a few moments, the sun began to rise and the robin flew back holding a flower in her beak. She treaded and flew to the Warrior's shoulder. She chirped to get his attention and gave him the flower. It was a newly bloomed rose. He took it and gazed at its beauty. He felt his head clearing, his heart warmed, his eyes no longer looking dead, there was even color returning to his face. The Warrior once again returned to the light.

He walked to a garden full with flowers, fruits, and vegetables. There was even a small pond with a tiny waterfall, filled with all kinds of fish. In the center of it was Sarah, watering the plants.

With his hands behind his back, he marched up to her and spoke her name. She looked up and saw the Warrior, no longer looking distant and devastated.

She stood and walked slowly to him. "What...is it that you have?"

He brought out his left hand, where he was holding the rose, and he gave it to her.

"You were correct, Sarah. Peace has returned to the world, at last. And this is the proof...that it had. Life did find a way to be restored again."

She took the rose and held it to her heart. "Warrior, you've returned. I'm so happy for you. But...does that mean...you'll stay?"

"Yes, Sarah."

She then heard tweeting behind him. "Warrior! Are those...real birds?"

He took out his right hand, holding the nest with the robin and her newborn. He held it and placed it gently in a minature tree which was full of lush, fertile leaves.

"I assumed that...they deserved to be put into a better place. They wouldn't survive on their own in this unforgiving wilderness. Because they are not volatile, they needed a home...Just like I do."

She grinned from ear to ear, she never felt this glad before. Now she and the Warrior knew they were no longer alone. As they kissed and embraced each other, for the first time, the Warrior finally felt at peace...and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I finally got that out of the way. It didn't take a long as I thought. I never knew one-shots could be so simple to write. I should do this more often. Even though, I sometimes disagree with the Warrior's motives, he definitely needs to have someone and somewhere to come home to. Especially for someone who literally has no identity. For the first time, the Warrior feels whole and has a place to call his own without an endless war.**

**As I've said earlier, this is a Final Fantasy one-shot that has some references to the classic action-adventure game, Crystalis. The Warrior was based on the anonymous protagonist; also known as Simea in the Game Boy Color version. Chaos was a little replica of Emperor Draygon, in his drgon-like form; while both Lukahn and Cid each represent the sage, Zebu.**

**Chaos' four fiends, as described, were similar to Draygonia's Finest Four. General Kelbesque, with the exception of Wind, was similar to Lich; Marilith was based on Sabera; Kraken was Mado; and Tiamat was like Karmine, with the exception of Thunder, since both of them were the mightiest fiends.**

**Princess Sarah was...well, Princess Sarah. There are no similarities.**

**And some plot points were similar to Crystalis as well, such as the Tower and the world's transformation that took place a century before the main storyline. And if you've looked closely, there were some references to Jak III.**

**Also, special thanks to Cecil Kain Cerberus for beta-ing this fic! Her info with the original FF really paid off. Thanks for all your work!**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'll see you next time! :D**


End file.
